


Harmony

by Uwansumadamboi



Series: Before The Storm [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Lullabies, M/M, Omega Rhys, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Some Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, baby angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uwansumadamboi/pseuds/Uwansumadamboi
Summary: Rhys is a really good singer, Jack loves to hear him sing and it never fails to put Angel to sleep.Just some domestic fluff





	Harmony

Rhys sang like a _bird_.

As long as Jack had known him and all throughout their courtship, he had been smitten with, among other things, the omegas’ singing voice. It was melodic and soulful and every time that he heard it, Jack couldn’t help but let a grin spread out on his face.

The omega hadn’t noticed him as he was too busy rocking the infant in his arms as he sang her a sweet lullaby. Jack didn’t care much for the words themselves, just the sweet, melodic sounds that spouted out from his omega.

It wasn’t until Angels’ babbling and fussing had petered out to nothing and it was only once Rhys was sure that their child was sound asleep that he turned around slightly, “Hey there handsome.” he spoke softly so as to not rouse Angel from her sleep. “Were you starin’ at me just then? That’s weird.”

“Couldn’t help it.” the alpha murmured as he took to inching closer to Rhys, walking carefully enough not to make too much noise. “It was too cute to interrupt.”

Rhys ignored the alpha in favor of getting their daughter back in bed, he gently held their daughter and with even more gentility placed her back in her crib. “Sleep tight, honey.” he murmured to Angel. The omega stood up and gave Jack a look. “It’s lucky you came in when she was already getting ready to pass out.” he said tiredly. “If you woke her up again, I would kill you.” he added, with much less malice in his voice that he wanted in it.

“Bet she’s been giving you hell.” Jack murmured sympathetically, looking over at her fondly.

“She was fussing.” Rhys explained quietly but not without a bashful smile on his face, “Angel always falls asleep before the chorus is over but she just loves to be sung to.” Rhys noted with a little chuckle, looking over the infant fondly and with more affection than he had shown anyone else. “It really calms her down every time she gets fussy. Wonder why that is…”

“She loves your voice.” Jack agreed, “I do too. Maybe it just runs in the family.”

Rhys smiled at that, “Maybe,” he repeated as he took to stroking against the alphas cheek with his organic hand. Delicate fingers gently stroked along newly grown stubble and skin that was a little rougher than usual. “You need to get them to give you a day off.” he commented, worry evident in his voice, “Tassiter’s been working you to death. If you keep it up like this you’ll get sick.”

“I just had a week off.” Jack countered, remembering how exhausting that had been. Fun, definitely fun. But exhausting, still. “And I don’t get sick, pumpkin.”

The omega rolled his eyes, “Heat leave doesn’t count.” he reminded giving the alpha a tired half smile as well as a pointed look. “I’m talking about a day where you can… you know, relax.”

Jack gave him a look that implied what the omega said was crazy, like Rhys had just grown another head and declared himself Queen of all the Edens. “The hell would I do that for? I got shit to do, babe. I can’t…” he trailed off, almost with disgust. “ _relax_.”

Rhys sighed, “Never mind.” he acquiesced, “Just… try not to work yourself to death, handsome.” he kissed Jacks’ chin gently, “We both need you.” he looked over at Angel, who was babbling quietly in her crib.

“Would I do that to you?” Jack joked, “I couldn’t leave my perfect nuclear family behind now that I’ve just gotten it, now can I?”

Rhys kissed him again, soft and chaste on the lips. “No. I guess not.” he agreed, surprising himself somewhat as he spoke back, “You want to take me to bed?” he asked coaxingly, fiddling with the material of Jacks’ Hyperion shirt.

“I’m always in the mood for that.” Jack agreed with an over exaggerated eyebrow wriggle as he moved to grab the omega round the waist and kiss him. Rhys giggled and hushed him as the two of them slunk back to their room for the night.


End file.
